MakeUp night
by TiPSy111
Summary: What happend that night dexter and remy ONE SHOT rated M OHHHH and review


_DICLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARICTORS DOES_

Make-Up Night.

I climbed through Dexter's window; he was asleep in his bed. I sighed, he knew I was going to come, I mean we had agreed at the wedding reception.

"_DEX!" We are back on in 2minuets, come on!" john Miller had said to him, while me and Dexter were trying to kiss. We had just got back together and it's kind of normal to kiss after someone admits to loving you. Dexter had grunted a go-away without moving his lips from mine._

"_Go" I said, but still seemed not to let him go._

"_But, we just...." he looked behind him to the stage "okay, but I want to see you before the end on the night"_

"_Well I don't want to stay and crash this wedding" I put my lips to his ear "maybe I'll see you later, at the yellow house" I kissed him below his ear, hoping he understood what I meant._

I smiled now, realizing he didn't know what I meant. I walked over to his bed and kneeled down on his floor, my nose a few millimetres away from his. I moved my head so my lips could reach his neck. "Dex" I whispered, while kissing his neck. He woke up instantly, my breast were right in his face so that must of surprised him but he didn't complain, infect he kind of sighed sadly when kneeled down again. "Hey" I didn't give him a chance to respond, I pulled him from his bed wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with every inch of passion I had. His arms wound round my waist, he backed me ageist a wall. one of his arms, un wormed it's self away from my wait and slid up my shirt, stroking my stomach, then continuing up my body to cup my left breast. He was kissing me harder know his tongue licking my lips, searching for an opening.

I gave it one, opening my mouth as wide as I could, trying to let more of him in. He wanted me to; I could feel his ever growing erection inside his boxers (which was all he had on). This is as far as we have ever gone. I wondered if he wanted us to do _it, _or not I know his body wanted to but did he Dexter want to? I decided to take a chance and slipped my hand down his boxers to stroke his penis. He moaned and I smiled, he pulled my shirt off, ripping buttons as he did. "Remy" he moaned my name every time his mouth wasn't brushing my skin. He pulled my skirt down so we were both in our under-ware. I pushed him away from me and into the recliner across the room and straddled him he grinned my fave smile. He un-done my bra and stroked and kissed me all over, I giggled. What is wrong with me, I'm never like this. I pulled down his boxers Dexter got the idea and pulled down the hot-red thong I was wearing.

He was concentrating on un-clothing me so I had to remind him of something, I pulled his face up to mine so I could kiss him again. I then pulled a leaver on the side on the chair, causing Dex to be laying down us me on top of him. I could feel him against me, I moaned I want him, no I need him. "Dex please..." I begged.

He found this funny, he liked being able to do this to me "what baby?" he said while moving a finger in-between my legs, breath caught in my throat. I kissed him harder. His finger was causing immeasurable pleasure. I started to thrust against him, causing his finger to go deeper...

I put my lips to his ear and whispered "I want you", he laughed.

"You got me"

"Not that way, I want you..."

His lips where in my ear now "you want me...what?" he laughed again.

I felt horny and sexy as a deep voice I didn't realise as mine said "inside me" we turned so he was on top of me now.

"Really?" he was checking which was sweet but did he really think that I might say no when I was naked and near to sleeping with him any-way. I nodded, and then he was inside me giving me immense pleasure as I must have been to him as well since I felt him shiver under me.

Then I just closed my eyes and slipped into a dreamy world with only me and dex.

I woke up in Dexter's bed alone in my bra and thong set. I got up and found one of dexter's t-shirts and slipped it on. I heard the boys arguing in the kitchen so I walked out to them. I soon as I walked in they all looked at me, wide eyed. I ignored them and walked over to where my beautiful boy friend was and sat on his lap and kissed his cheek, then putting my head in the notch of his neck. He kissed my forehead and said "morning"

John Miller was the first to talk "so I'm guessing you guys make up" Lucas hit him on the arm making the last word come out high pitched. I laughed and the argument continued. Dex put his finger under my chin and moved my face and checked something with me "we are right?" I kissed him.

"if you can handle it"

He lifted an eye brow "is that a challenge miss. Remy. Starr?" I kissed him and I knew no matter what we could face all challenges if we were together.

_I know the end bits cheesy but I had to do it, ahahahah. This is my first erotic piece, but I think I did okay. OH and you see that review button down there CLICK IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ly guys xxxx_

_TiPSy111_

_xxxx_


End file.
